The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data creation apparatus that creates embroidery data for the performing of embroidery sewing by a sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data creation program.
An embroidery data creation apparatus is known that creates embroidery data for the performing of embroidery sewing, by a sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing, of a pattern that is based on data of an image such as a photograph or the like. The embroidery data may be created by the procedure hereinafter described, for example. First, angle characteristics for various parts of the image, and strengths of the angle characteristics, are computed based on image data that have been acquired from an image that has been read by an image scanner. Line segments are arranged in accordance with the angle characteristics and their strengths. The angle characteristic is information that indicates a direction in which the continuity of a color is high. The strength of the angle characteristic is information that indicates a magnitude of change in the color. Next, the various line segments are colored by a limited number of thread colors, such that they reflect the colors of the original image, and the line segments of the same color are connected. Then the embroidery data are created by converting the data that indicate the line segments into data that indicate stitches.